


О королеве Великобритании, чае и секретных базах под Тауэром

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, WTF Combat 2018, WTF Dirk Gently 2018, tiny Doctor Who crossover, typical Mona-related confusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Игра в угадайку стала привычным делом в холистическом детективном агентстве с наличием Моны.





	О королеве Великобритании, чае и секретных базах под Тауэром

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено постом на тумблере: http://princessparadoxical.tumblr.com/post/169804706477/theostry-thursdayj-yellowwclouds  
> Идея использована с разрешения автора.

Дверь холистического детективного агентства закрылась за спиной Тодда со щелчком — колокольчик над ним звякнул обманчиво оптимистично звякнул. Он выставил четыре чашки кофе в картонных подставках на маленький столик, зашипел, когда горячий напиток пролился ему на руку, и замер. Из офисного помещения доносились едва различимые голоса. Клиент! Новое дело! Тодд торопливо вытер ладонь о джинсы и с загорающимся любопытством заглянул комнату приема посетителей. Моргнул. И тут же обреченно вздохнул.

Дирк, одетый сегодня в комплект из фиолетовых штанов, рубашку с мелким узором из уток и простого галстука, восседал на одном из высоких кресел. Королева Великобритании во плоти — крошечная старушка, в строгом, но эффектном синем платье и шляпке в тон — напротив. Оба явно вели милую беседу, посередине между ними — чайный комплект, с дымящимся чайником, сахарницей и всем таким. А, значит, начиналась «любимая» игра Тодда со времён официального их открытия — Угадай, Что Из Этого Мона.

После бесславного «Инцидента с Бананом» (что уж говорить про тот случай с дохлым опоссумом), его паранойя успела развиться до небывалого ранее уровня и научила быть готовым ко всему. Теперь Тодд избегал пинать вещи на полу на случай, если это была Мона. Он извинялся перед столом, когда ударялся о него пальцем, на случай, если это была она. У них начал скапливаться офисный мусор: как он мог осмелиться выбросить его, если что-то из него было Моной? Там ли он оставил свой шарф в прошлый раз? Он был уверен, что кулер с водой сместился на пару сантиметров вправо… Мона, это ты? Подозрительность Тодда могла посоревноваться лишь с ужасом Фары одним утром, когда та поняла, что могла только что измельчить друга детства Дирка в миксере и выпить в качестве смузи.

— Тодд! Как хорошо, что ты пришел, — улыбка детектива засияла, как рассвет над Темзой, а Тодд только и смог, что выжать из себя невнятный звук.

Это Дирк? Это, мать его, королева, которая смотрела сейчас на него с величественной полуулыбкой? Чашки? Чай в них?

— Вы... вы... — начал было Тодд.

Королева отставила чашку на блюдце и пришла ему на помощь:

— «Ваше Величество» в первый раз. После этого обращайтесь ко мне «мэм». Как «Марк Хэмилл», но не ма'ам, как «Джим Парсонс». Повисла короткая пауза.

— Не вставайте, прошу, — неловко попросил Тодд пожилую женщину (хотя та явно не собиралась), быстро сгреб Дирка в охапку и потащил за собой в закрытую от всех обеденную зону для сотрудников. — Эй, тебе не кажется, что это немного грубо? Мы разговаривали… Если только ты не принес что-нибудь к чаю, в таком случае — отличная идея! Нам понадобится больше посуды, да и Фара должна вернуться с минуты на минуту…

— Дирк. В нашем офисе королева. Британская.

— Ну, разумеется британская, — Дирк, казалось, был очень озадачен его беспокойством. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я не узнаю своего собственного монарха? Ей богу, Тодд, такое ощущение, что ты совсем не помнишь, откуда я родом.

— Почему?!

— Почему я считаю, что ты считаешь, что у меня могут быть какие-то проблемы с моей государственной самоопределенностью, или почему я… — Дирк решил сжалиться и всплеснул руками. — Ну, я едва ли могу запретить ей появляться, где захочется, и говорить со своими подданными. Это то, что королевы делают.

— И часто такое случается? Коронованные особы просто являются перед тобой из воздуха, чтобы поболтать? – Тодд провел рукой по лицу. Он не был уверен, что какой-либо ответ его устроит. Проклятье, а ведь это лишь начало понедельника. Понедельники всегда были самыми странными.

— Слава о нашем агентстве, должно быть, дошла до моей родины, — Дирк выглядел ничуть не смущенным, даже вдохновленным. — И, чтобы ты знал, нам предложили дело. Одна из дворцовых собак пропала без вести, её любимица. Ты не поверишь — это корги!

— Да что ты, — Тодд с мрачным видом схватил со стола одну из собственных кружек с остывшим растворимым кофе, оставленную со вчера. Отпил, поморщился, отпил ещё.

— Не мог же я выставить её за дверь, — подытожил Дирк, хитро ухмыльнувшись. — За такое и казнить могут.

Тодд фыркнул, поняв, что тот подначивает. В самом деле, ему бы перестать себя накручивать.

— Ага. Или запереть в Тауэр.

— Ну нет, там же секретный штаб Юнит. Слушай, это правда невежливо – оставлять её ждать одну.

— Ты не думаешь, что это может быть Мона? — всё же не выдержал Тодд.

— А ты уверен, что ты не можешь быть ею? Сам знаешь, ей трудно сохранять память о своем изначальном облике, — Дирк увидел как Тодд побелел и хохотнул. — Какая разница? Она играет любую свою роль идеально. И если Мона сегодня королева — она королева. Тут уж ничего не изменишь.

— Значит, ты не знаешь.

— И не волнуюсь насчет этого... Ты зачем мне сейчас звонишь? — Дирк озадаченно посмотрел на свой телефон, затем на стоящего почти вплотную Тодда.

Тот поспешно убрал свой смартфон в карман.

— Простая проверка.

Дирк старательно нахмурился.

— Тодд. Если бы Мона захотела стать мной, то она бы стала бы мной полностью, с телефоном вместе. Кофе, кстати, вкусный?

Тодд опустил взгляд к поднесенной к губам кружке и поспешно выплюнул содержимое обратно. Дирк прыснул.

— Ха-ха. Оборжаться просто.

— Ладно, хватит дурачиться, — детектив все еще улыбался во все лицо. — Вернемся туда и разберемся со всем по ходу дела. Что скажешь?

— Да уж, звучит как план, — Тодд сдался, покачал головой, но последовал за Дирком уже с легкой улыбкой. Они появились как раз к моменту, когда в помещение вошли сразу две одинаковые Фары. Тодд на всякий случай похлопал себя по карманам — странности странностями, а парарибулит никто не отменял. Мог быть и приступ.

— Я на это не подписывалась… — Собака в руках сказавшей это девушки тявкнула, а затем ее опустили на пол, и она тут же запрыгнула на колени к растроганной Елизавете.

— Отличная командная работа! — искренне впечатленный Дирк хлопнул по плечу обеих подруг, не моргнув глазом.

— Она крутилась у бакалеи за углом, — первая Фара повернулась к другой. — То, что мне приходится смотреть на себя вот так со стороны — мне от этого как-то не по себе. Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

— Извини, — другая Фара виновато сгорбилась, но тут же открыто улыбнулась. — Ты мне просто очень нравишься.

— О, — настоящей Фаре Блэк было решительно нечего на это сказать.

— Я видела у входа четыре чашки кофе — кто-то взял и для меня?

— Ммм, это был я. Всегда теперь беру четыре порции на случай, если ты вдруг захочешь, — Тодд неловко помахал рукой. — Привет, Мона.

Та, все ещё в облике Фары, улыбнулась ещё шире.

— О, я не пила кофе больше шести лет. Спасибо, Тодд. Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

— Не надо только доказывать мне это… Ну, знаешь, всякими трансформациями. Идёт?

Комната наполнилась тихими смешками и громким лаем.

— Ещё чаю? — благодушно предложила королева.

Звучало это просто замечательно.


End file.
